


The Champagne Club

by Faiz



Category: Daft Punk, The Strokes
Genre: M/M, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Julian expected to find while drunk was a gay bar with a sarcastic waiter named Guy-Manuel and a rather attractive stripper named Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champagne Club

**Author's Note:**

> 'why did you write this'
> 
> i don't know

The club was in a quiet recluse area of the street, and to get to it you actually had to walk into an alleyway and enter a side door to get into it. Julian had stumbled upon it by chance, in a night after he admittedly got a bit too drunk for his own good and he ended up stumbling out of the more populous club down the street and somehow ended up in the small, dimly lit, smoky club. He was a bit dazed for a moment, but took it all in stride and sat down near a small elevated runway in the middle of the club where men were crowded around it. (In reality he just got a bit confused and couldn’t find the exit so he sat down, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that.)

He noted that instead of what he usually saw at clubs that he ventured to, there wasn’t female waitresses in their skimpy outfits, but males. And they were done considerably more tasteful than what he was used to, even though they were still wearing fishnets and heels. It was then that it dawned on his drunken mind that he was probably in a gay club. He briefly considered leaving, but a short-statured man with wavy dark brown hair and stunningly done makeup asked him if he wanted anything to drink, and handed him a small card. And he smelled really nice. So after Julian ordered something he decided to settle back and just enjoy the atmosphere around him. He looked down at the card that the man had handed him, and in a nice scrolling font was the name 'The Champagne Club'.

The nice smelling man came back (named Guy-Manuel, if the stitching on his tight vest was anything to go by) and set down his beer. He winked at Julian.

“You came just in time. The show’s about to start. Quite the nice lineup, if you ask me.” He had a nice French accent, thick, but not the overbearing kind where you could barely understand what he was saying.

“...Show?” Julian echoed.

Guy-Manuel laughed. “You really are new here, aren’t you? I can always tell. Just sit back and enjoy it.” He threw his sheet of dark brown hair over his shoulder. “And try not to drool, will you?”

Julian choked slightly on his drink and nodded, wiping off the beer that had run down his chin. Guy-Manuel only laughed as he strode off to serve and get groped by some rather frisky men (one of which was even brave enough to pull the shorter man down onto his lap.) It was dumb to not expect some sort of show when he was literally in front of three stripper poles on the elevated stage. He had never actually seen a show in a gay club. Well...He had never been in a gay club.

Sure enough, only a few minutes after Guy-Manuel had gotten him his drink, an almost disco-esque song started playing softly from speakers placed around the small club. It grew louder and louder, and when Julian looked up, he nearly choked on his beer again. 

Shit, that guy had really long legs. 

The man had to be around Julian’s height, but dear god, his legs! He strode out with his hips swaying in time with the music, and he stopped right in front of Julian, and he ran his hands up and down the pole that was right by him. Julian gulped, staring at him. The man had curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. His lips were just slightly parted enough to reveal white teeth. He was lean, and dressed in a two piece playboy-bunny like outfit, really all he needed were the ears. 

The long-legged man turned his head slightly, and he locked eyes with Julian and gave a sly smile. He had a ‘come hither’ look plastered on his face as he began grinding on the pole, and slowly going up and down, bending his long legs as he went. Julian was only barely aware of all the men surrounding him, shouting some provocative things and tucking money into the clothing of the strippers when they had the chance. Julian’s eyes were just following the man with the curly brown hair, whose movements seemed all the more raunchy, yet somehow more graceful and trained than all the other guys around him.

He was almost shocked when the man finally let go of the pole and started walking back down the runway, signaling that the show had ended. Julian’s beer had been long gone, and he was only now realizing how long he had probably been gone. His bandmates were probably wondering where the hell he was. He stood up quickly and nearly stumbled to the ground as he made his way towards the entrance of the bar, but before he could make it he was stopped by Guy-Manuel again, still radiant and as good-smelling as he had been a few hours before.

“Enjoy the show?” He asked, twirling hair in between his fingers.

“Um...Yeah.” Julian answered.

“Um, yeah? I saw you. I would have been able to steal all your belongings with the way you were ogling Thomas.” Guy-Manuel rolled his eyes, but gave a small grin. “He’ll be pleased about that. He fucking loves the attention. Probably why he became a stripper.”

“...What about you?” Julian asked, trying to be nonchalant when in reality he was mentally celebrating the fact that he could now put a name to the stripper’s face. 

“Me? I’m paying the rent. This place pays well. I just have to deal with a bunch of men groping me. Thomas roped me into it after we became roommates.” He pulled out another card like the one he had left earlier. “You left yours at your table. So here.” He tucked it in Julian’s jacket pocket. “Every Friday, every other Saturday, and every two Sundays.”

“What--”

“You know what it is.”

Guy-Manuel strode off again, leaving Julian at the door. He pulled out the card again, and stared at the words on it. “The Champagne Club…” He muttered, before tucking it back into his pocket and making his way out of the musty-smelling club and back into the sharp cold night air. 

He ended up going back to the club again. And again…and again. Without fail, he showed up at least once a week, and always ended up sitting in the same spot. At that point he had gotten to know Guy-Manuel fairly well (he was even Guy-Man now), who always brought him his drink and chatted him up before going on to get groped by the next customer. Thomas had noticed him as well. Before there would be clearly carefully planned gazes in his direction, all apart of the show. Now Thomas would send glances every other moment as if to check to see if Julian was still watching.

There were even times that he’d give Julian a small smile. 

He started bringing more money too, and at first he oddly enough felt awkward at the idea of sticking money in the tiny shorts belonging to Thomas (despite the fact that Julian had done it before to any other stripper in clubs he frequented), but this guy was different. Of course he did end up doing it at some point, because hell the man needed to earn money.

It was an experience he never wanted to forget, when he was finally brave enough to lean forward to stick the bill right into Thomas’s silk top. Thomas almost looked surprise, but gave him a grin before deliberately winking at him before turning back to focus on his dance. The shock that had gone through his body when his fingers actually came in contact with Thomas’s hot skin was completely imprinted in his mind. Guy-Man had hit him in the back and congratulated him on finally growing some balls and actually doing something for Thomas.

After that, it literally became routine...Well, that was a weird way of putting it. But every week Julian would show up, watch Thomas, actually give him money, and chat with Guy-Man. Thomas was quickly noticing him more and more as well. He was getting wider smiles, and more winks. Thomas would choose to dance closer to Julian than to other guys, and seemed nearly laugh whenever Julian started to blush more. 

“So, when are you actually going to get the balls to actually talk to him after a show?” Guy-Man asked one day suddenly, after handing him his usual drink.

“W-what?” 

Guy-Man casually sat sideways on his lap. “You know what I said. I swear Thomas mentions you every time you come by. If you don’t hurry it up and actually ask Thomas out or something, he’s gonna have to initiate something. And he’s a stripper, so you’d better fucking believe he’d pull a stunt.”

Julian shook his head. “No..I really--”

Guy-Man covered his mouth. “You literally come in every week and only give money to and stare at Thomas. You’ve got the hots for him. So just have a cock for once and ask him out.” Guy-Man got off of his lap. “Mark my words, he was already cooking something up today.”

Guy-Man was right. The show was normal for the most part to begin with. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the same guys saying lewd comments and the strippers strutting around in next to nothing. Now, Julian had quickly become familiar with strippers actually doing lap dances, but Thomas never seemed to do it, so it never crossed Julian’s mind to even get one.

But tonight...As soon as Thomas took more steps than normal towards him, Guy-Man’s words echoed through his mind. 

And suddenly Thomas was straddling him, and touching him. Suddenly that face that he had been staring at from afar was up close. Thomas was slowly grinding on him, and he could feel the long-legged man’s hot breath against his neck. Thomas leaned down slightly at whispered to him. “Meet me after the show.” 

And suddenly he was back on the stage, back to doing what he was before. But there was a satisfied grin on his face all the way until the end of the show when he disappeared behind the curtains again. 

Julian’s natural instinct was to immediately try and head for the exit, but he was already blocked off by Guy-Man, who raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were meeting Thomas?”

Julian didn’t even have to answer. He just allowed himself to be led back towards the door that led to the employee’s only area in a daze. He was being led back to the dressing rooms, and just as he and Guy-Man arrived, a man with curly brown hair exited one of the rooms. Julian’s breath caught in his throat.

Thomas looked different. Well, of course he did. He was wearing a lot more clothes, for one. A plain white t-shirt and well-worn jeans. There was no makeup on his face either, and he practically looked cuter without it. He was almost shyer too, as he played with his messenger bag looking at Julian. Guy-Man just patted both of them on the back before walking back out to the main area. 

They were both silent, carefully avoiding eye contact until they both spoke at once.

“Do you wanna--?”

“We could--”

They both paused, and then laughed. “I was going to say, we could go get some coffee if you wanted. It might be a bit late...but…” Thomas said with a blush.

Julian nodded. “Yeah...Coffee sounds great.”

They grinned shyly at each other, as they both walked out the door and into the streets full of life. They were chatting happily with each other, and for once, Julian was glad that he stumbled into some strange bar.


End file.
